Rio 2 Story
by Jeff117
Summary: This is my own version of Rio 2,based on the movie.(I saw Rio 2!ITS AMAZING!)
1. New Story

**Hey guys this is a new story,based on Rio 2 of it self,the movie is 2 months away and i can't wait for it,so i am going to make this story,based on the movie,and all characters from the series are in this one,of course.**

**The reason why im making this story because i read a story called TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents:RIO 2 by phil platter,he just decited not to put Jewel and Mimi back in his story cause he has a reason,**

**which it does not make sense.**

**Me RIO2Lover100 and the guests told him to put them back in his story.**

**But he refuse to put them back and he said that he wish that he or Blue Sky Studios would hire a girl from American Dad to play Jewel since they have a same voice.**

**Well dear phil platter,they are not going to hire a girl from American Dad to play Jewel,Anne is still playing Jewel.**

**Why can't you put Jewel and Mimi back in you're story?You're story does not make sense without them.**

**And p.s you need to rewatch Rio you need to put those two back in you're story.**

**If you don't put them back,**

**then you're story will be turned out bad like i read Happy Birthday! story by Toltec Spirit(Rapture at Sea),i hate that story it gives me nightmares!(DON'T READ THAT STORY!)**

**So anyway guys,thats my small rent right there about his story,i hope you guys agree with me right there.**

**I will not update this story too often cause i got my storys to work on.**

**So the story starts in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1:Happy New Year!

**Hey guys,this is a new chapter for my own version of Rio 2 story,i have not edit this chapter for awhile,i got the Dark Souls 2 Collector's Edition for Xbox,and its amazing!And been playing Final Fantasy 2.**

**And Rio 2 movie is almost here!And i can't wait to see it.**

**Sergio(Guest):Oh they are in this story.**

**Loco Vampire:Oh don't worry,it won't be a spoiler.**

**RIO2Lover100:Im klad:)**

**Crexis the Purple Macaw:I know right?He could not even put Jewel an Mimi back in the story cause he's an idiot,he does not make sense in his story that he remove the two charactor's from the story,i did try to talk to him about putting Jewel and Mimi back,but he refused.I know that you were upset,and guess what,i am too.**

Chapter 1:Happy New Year!

* * *

The birds are dancing wildly at almost midnight of new years eve,the city of Rio has a crowd of people and birds,people are at the beach dancing and celibrating,the new year is almost here,and it is almost 2014.

The bird on the other hands are at the statue,with lights,band,and are dancing with a son that drives the bird wildly.

The two Spix's Macaw named Blu and Jewel,they are dancing together with their friends,who met them in a past where those two were chained together.

Blu and Jewel on the other hands,are dancing with a group of animals."You're my only Blu"Jewel said as they held each other.

"Well i quess you're my only Jewel too,Jewel."Blu said,she smiles and gave him a small kiss,and broke it.

Rafael on the other hands too,looks at those two."Are they so cute honey?"He asked his wife.

"They sure are,sweetie."Eva said as she dances with him.

Everyone have been partying for quite awhile,but its almost midnight

* * *

Blu Jewel their kids and their friends are on top of the statue and the new year is about to hit they are hearing a dubstep music.

"It's almost here Dad!"Tiago said,Blu and Jewel's son.

He and his sister's named Bia and Carla are sitting on Blu and Jewel while they pressed their sides together and holds their kids with their wings

"I know son,man 2014."Blu said.

"The crowds is going to be crazy when the new year starts."Nico said.

"Well,they will,what do you expect."Rafael said.

"This is going to be lovely."Jewel said.

"15"They all hear a crowds counting the numbers as Blu Jewel their kids and their friends are doing a same thing.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,HAPPY NEW YEAR!"The fireworks just goes off as the new year hits.

Nico and Pedro clapping their wings,Rafael and Eva are hugging each other,and Blu and Jewel kiss each other and broke it,their kids snuggles into their parents as they can hear fireworks going off still.

Welcome to 2014

* * *

**Thats a new chapter,and more will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2:Breakfast

**Hey guys,so this is a new chapter here in my own version of Rio 2,i do not own the movie or the characters,before we go into this,here are my replys to the reviews,including a stupid phil platter review**

** .1:I will continue this story=D**

**Sergio:Thank you. Sergio(Again):Yep,we still are.  
**

**phil****(moron)**platter:So let me get this straight,you took you're time to post you're reviews in this story,and you called Blu a loser and his kids,guess what,you're a loser,do you even watch the first Rio?and i even read chapter 9 in you're story,you lieing piece of crap,Roberto would never take Jewel and the kids away from Blu,oh and you even swear in you're story which the rating is K+ not T,i hope you die and never come back to Fanfiction again,so guess what dummy and loser.I don't think anyone in Rio story ever said this before,

**But you phil,get a life,get a job,and get a stinky girlfriend and a wife,or atleast get a boyfriend if you're gay,don't ever come back here ever again,and let Rio and Fanfiction have peace,don't ever come back again!P.S you're getting reported and blocked for stupidity and liar.**

**So anyway guys,enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Breakfast

* * *

Its morning in Rio,Linda and Tulio(who is now Linda's boyfriend)invites Blu Jewel and their kids to visit them for awhile,Linda and Tulio went out to eat this morning to give their friends peace.

Blu was watching Spongebob with his son,Tiago,while Carla Bia and Jewel making breakfast.

Blu looks at Tiago."Do you want to watch something else?"

Tiago looks at this father"I don't know."He walks and sits on Blu,he wraps his wing around his son.

"Breakfast you two!"

Blu and Tiago stop watching TV and went to Jewel and they all set down to eat.

"Well last night was pretty fun."Jewel said,biting down her toast.

"Yeah,except Luiz did not come with us"Blu said.

"Yeah why did he not come with us?"Bia said.

"Cause he's mean."Tiago said,Bia looks at him."No he's not!Shut up!"

"Why?You like him."

"Yeah but not you!"

"Here we go again."Carla puts her wings on her head.

Bia and Tiago argues and she jumps on him,pushes him down to floor.

"KIDS!"Jewel yelled,came down to stop her kids from sighed._Kids these days_

Carla leans to her father."Why do they always fight all the time Dad?"

"I don't know Carla,Looks like they won't have breakfast soon."

After that,Jewel stop Bia and Tiago from fighting,and then they all resume eating.

* * *

**Like i said guys,sorry for short chapter,but next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 3:BREAKING NEWS!

**Hey guys,this is Jeff117 again!Here is a new chapter for this story,before i get into it,last night i beat Dark Souls 2,and it is one heck amazing game!You guys should try it out if you get a chance or something.**

**Other thing is that im sick for couple of days,i don't know why im sick,but it sucks.**

**Another thing is that im still working on my youtube video,its been in work for 11 days,i don't know when it will be done.**

**Last thing is that i blocked a hated Rio author called phil platter,if you guys don't know who he is,read his story and you will hate it for life,he did post his reviews in this story,i told him in chapter 2 to get a live,get a job,and get a girlfriend or something,and then i blocked him for stupidity and liar.I don't know why he hates Rio,but he needs to have a reason why he hates it.**

**Oh and i will get back to doing Kids Adventure again after this.**

**So anyway guys,here are my replys to reviews from chapter 2.**

* * *

**Richardo the Black Hawk:Why thank you,im glad you enjoy it.**

**(Second review):Don't worry,i ignore him,and i don't know what 'mental ward' is,but thank you.**

**Legionary Prime:Yep,way better.**

**Orinithofurious:Wow you're an idiot,**

**And of course you posted two more reviews which both of two are the same.**

* * *

Chapter 3:BREAKING NEWS!

* * *

The Spixs macaw family are sitting down on chair,watching TV as family,well almost.

Blu and Jewel are cuddling with each other,Carla is eating a snack,Bia and Tiago are facing away and still mad with each other after their fight.

After Carla is done eating,he came up and cuddle on her father,Blu wrap his wing around as she relax on him,he smiles at her._Man i love my kids,including my wife._

She looks up at him and whispers."Daddy,is Tiago and Bia ever gonna stop hating each other?"

Blu smiles and whispers too."Don't worry,their just a little mad."

Jewel leans to Blu."Well they need to stop at some point,they can't just keep on hating each other forever."

"Oh yes we can!"Both Tiago and Bia said at a same time.

Jewel sighed,before she says anything,the news came up on TV.

"BREAKING NEWS!"Woman said on news."Today,Linda and Tulio,the two sciences discover a feather of a Spix's macaw."The family look at the TV and listens."We never knew that there was another one,while the two remaning Spix's macaw named Blu and Jewel still in peace."Showing picture of them.

"We are going live to Tulio and Linda."Now live on those two."Thanks you."Tulio saying."My girlfriend Linda and i were searching around the jungle,and we never notice this blue feather on the ground we found."Showing the feather.

"Were not the only ones."Jewel said,shocked.

"There maybe a chance that there maybe be more from the other jungle,Amazon."

Jewel,quickly shuts off the TV and hugs Blu."Oh Blu were not the only ones!"

Carla was shocked too,she was happy and hugs her for Tiago and Bia smiles,and came up to them.

"Oh Blu can't you beleive it?Were going to the Amazon!"Jewel cheering.

Blu smiles,not after seconds,he dropped his smiles,thinking about something,he let go of Jewel and flys away.

"BLU!"Jewel yells,she looks at her kids."Stay here kids,im gonna talk to you're father."Then she flys away.

* * *

Blu was outside,alone,sitting down,and feeling sad,why is he sad?Was he sad that there is more?His old friends?Or his old family?His thoughts were everywhere in his mind,but was interupted by his mate's voice.

Jewel saids at Blu's side,and looks at him."Blu whats wrong?"

"It it its nothing."Blu can't stop shaking.

"Blu please tell wrong?"She brings his face to face her,looking each other's eyes.

"Okay you got me,its my family,my old family."

Jewel was shocked._Blu's old family?_Her thoughts.

"You're thinking that you're family is alive?"

"I did not say that just that my old family,i forgot about who they are,i had a Mother,Father and a older Brother and older Sisters,i don't remember them."And all a sudden,Blu was crying on Jewel's shoulder,she wraps her wings around her mate.

"Blu,shh shh its okay,im sorry,we don't know if you're family is alive or not,but maybe we can find them at Amazon."

Blu raise his head up to look at Jewel."You sure?"

She smiles and nodded."Im sure."

* * *

**Will Blu's family be alive or not?Find out you guys enjoy this new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4:Amazon

**Alright i lied,i won't be working Kids Adventure anytime soon,i will put it on hold for now until this story is we get to this chapter,there are things that i need to say,one,im starting to feel better from the sickness,it is painful and i don't like it,two,summer is almost here,it will get really hot soon,better get ready for it third,phil platter have learned his lession,well almost.**

**He did made a new chapter.**

**Plus i like to give a shoutout to Da-Reality for making me use his OC in this story.**

**By the way,thanks man.**

* * *

**Here are my replys to the reviews from chapter 3.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk:Thanks for explaining that to me,i never play Outlast before,my sister played it and she likes it,my pc can't run it.**

**If i had PS4,i would play that game.**

**Thanks for review Ricardo:)**

**Legionary Prime:You will find out soon,but right now,im not going to spoiler it.**

**RobertElizabethPamClaire(Pam Claire?):Thanks,and...Well,great job on pamming Claire...**

**Crexis the Purple Macaw:Now that is a long rant you made.I do understand that there are trolls and one of haters is phil platter.I hate it when the trolls and haters came to Fanfiction and spam hateful things and it is annoying and stupid.**

** It happens to me too when i was playing MW3 and i see this troller came to game and ruining the game**

**It happens alot to me.I do get a point on you're big rant there is a trolls or haters in you're story,you have to do is this,report and block them,thats what you need to do in you're storys.**

**When is a trolls or haters in you're story,you have to do is this,report and block them,thats what you need to do in you're storys.  
**

**Loco Vampire:I like you're example and hints right there.I will do that:)**

* * *

Chapter 4:Amazon

* * *

After Jewel comforts Blu about his family,they went back inside to their kids,then Linda and Tulio came back home and told them a news about Amazon,Spix's Macaw family already saw the news earlier,and they planned on going to that they got back home.

* * *

1 Hour later,Blu went to his friend Rafael's home,and then told him that he and his family are going to the Amazon.

"Amazon?Why?"Rafael was was with him too.

"Cause there maybe a chance that there are more Spix's like my Jewel and my kids and me!"Blu said,looking at his friend,with shocked face.

"You joking right?I thought you and Jewel are the last ones!"Rafael said.

"Well not anymore!Theres more Rafael!Theres more!"Blu quickly grabs his friend and spinning around in circles,Eva laughs at those two.

He finally set him down."You and Eva should come with us,it will be fun."

Rafael and Eva were wide eyed and looks at each other and then looks back at Blu.

"Well were not sure Blu."Rafael looks at his wife."What about our kids honey?We can't just leave them alone here."

"We could take them with us."Eva said.

_Oh god._Rafael's thoughts."Um,i,um.I don't kno-"He was interupted.

"We take them with us or i will force you take them with us 're choice."

Blu had his mouth dropped._Wow she's good._

"Alright alright you win,we can take them with us."Eva had her win up in the air for the win and takes Rafael into her wings and kisses him.

"Um,im gonna go tell Nico and Pedro about leave tomorrow morning,got it you two?"Blu said to them.

Rafael and Eva stopped kissing and both said to Blu."Got it."Then they went back to what their doing.

And Blu flys out of the hollow to find his two little friends.

* * *

Blu landed at the club that he and Jewel went there the first time when they were chained happened a long time went inside of it,there was no one else except Nico and Pedro,who is cleaning the floor,there is a little bit of light inside of it,but not much.

"Hey you two."Blu walks up to them.

The two looked at Blu."Hey Blu hows it going?"Nico said to him.

"Been doing i ask you two something,its important question."

"Hit it bro."Pedro said,on Blu's shoulder

"Um,would you two mind if you come with me,my family,Rafael and Eva and their kids to the Amazon?Please?"Blu asked.

The little two looked at each other and looks back at Blu"Ama what?"Pedro worried.

Blu slapped himself in the head." ...zon."

"Ama-Oh Amazon!I don't know."Pedro said.

"Oh come on!"

"Why?"Nico asked.

"Well-"Blu grinned."There are more Spix's macaws!Jewel and i are not the only ones anymore!"

Nico and Pedro had their beaks dropped,and cheering loudly."Congra Blu!"Pedro hugging his big friend.

"Thanks you two,by the way we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."Both said.

* * *

Today is the blue family are ready to leave their home with their friends to go to the and Eva finally got their kids to come with.

Nico and Pedro said their fans goodbye and they said they will be back,and then they lefted without saying goodbye to Luiz.

At blue macaws family's home,they are outside of their hollow,except Carla who is getting ready.

Tiago is looked at the map with his glasses in his eyes.,with his father,is mother,and his annoying sister.

"Alright so where right here."He blocking the map from his family's view."And if we go that way,then we will go this way,here, here."Pointing at the random spots on the map.

"Um son,i will take a look at it please?"Tiago nodded and he handed the map to Blu.

"Okay now lets see here."Blu read the map,(**you guys get it?read the map?LOL**)He looking at it for seconds,more,and more.

"Alright we know where to go now."Blu said.

"Carla!"Jewel calls Carla.

"In a minute!"Carla yells,from the hollow.

Moments later,their friends have arrived in time.

"You guys made it just in time."Blu walks to his best friends and hugs them.

Eva hugs Jewel and broke it."You ready darling?"

"Yep,been ready for awhile,you ready Blu?"Jewel said.

"Yes dear."Blu kisses Jewel in the cheek."Carla come on!"

"Im coming!"Carla finally came out,and she is wearing a ear thing on her ears.

"Well look whos finally out."Tiago crossed his wings to Carla.

"Hey i was getting ready alright?"

"Okay lets go!"They all flew off,except Blu that he tripped on something and fell to the got back up and flys with them.

* * *

3 Hours later,they all took a break from flying,got something to eat,Eva have been watching her kids,just in case they cause trouble or something.

Blu and Jewel are sitting down on each other,Kissing.

Carla is having fun for couple of minutes,chasing things.

Nico and Pedro,talking with other birds.

Tiago and Bia,well same thing.

* * *

2 Hours later,they were flying and flying,until they all sees a beautiful jungle with big lakes,small trees,this is Amazon.

They all flew down to the ground and look around.

"Is this really Amazon?"Pedro looking around.

"It looks like it."Rafael said.

They heard a noise and looked at the direction where that sound is,they see one Spix's Macaw right next to them,he looks young.

"Hello,i am Vito..."Vito went silence.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and looked back at Vito."And?"

"Oh im sorry,welcome to the Amazon!Wait,are you two Spix's Macaws?Even you're kids?"

They nodded,even their kids.

"Oh my god!"Vito looks at the trees."Everyone!We got more Spix's Macaws here!"Seconds later,the Spix's Macaws came out of their hollows,there are like 100s of them coming out,they landed to look at Blu Jewel and their kids.

"Oh...my...god."Blu said.

**Next chapter is where they meet Jewel's father and what will happen?**


	6. Chapter 5:Reunited

**Sup Guys,once again,a new chapter is here,and well i don't have much to say anything about something.**

**But here are my replys to the reviews from Chapter 4:Amazon**

* * *

**RIO2lover100:Thank you:)**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk:You think Outlast is scary?Play Dead Space.**

**And thanks,yep Rio 2 in Brazil came out.**

**Legionary Prime:Yep.**

**Alex the Owl:You will find out soon.**

**Loco Vampire:Yeah,Eva and her kids did not come with Rafael in the movie.**

**BluJet The MacawHawk:Yep,i saw his new chapter,and yes what did Blu ever done to him?**

* * *

Chapter 5:Reunited

* * *

Blu and Jewel can't not believe what their seeing right now,there are more Spix's Macaws!They are looking at those two and said said that Blu and Jewel are the last two Spix's Macaw on Earth,but its not true.

Vito looks at them."Guys don't be afraid,they are not going to harm you uh..."

"Im Blu and this is my wife Jewel,and-"Blu was interupted by being wing shaking by Vito,he does a same to Jewel.

"Its nice to you you guys,and who are you're friends behind you who are not one of you guys?"

"Oh well they are-"Blu,was once again interupted by a flapping noise,the big Spix's Macaw bird touched down right next to Blu as he fell to the ground.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"The big bird asked,not nicely to Blu,but Jewel came to help Blu.

"Hey,back off!"Jewel shoved the big bird back,and they stare at each other for a moment,Jewel was shocked,the big bird,who is staring at Jewel,is her father!

"Jewel..."He smiles and felt his tears,same as Jewel and she launched at her father and hugs him,and then hugs her back as she crys."Daddy!"She crys on him.

Blu was shocked at this,he looks at Rafael."Daddy?"And then looks back at Jewel and her Father.

"Jewel...Its been so long.I missed you."Jewel's father said,hugging his long lost daughter.

"'Sniff'...I missed you too daddy."Jewel could not even let go of her father,she let go of him,she walks to Blu and grabs his wing to bring him to her Father.

"Daddy,i want you to meet my husband Blu.

Blu ,this is my father."

Blu held his wing to Jewel's father,but he did not shake his wing.

"Eduardo."Eduardo looks at Blu._How does he end up with my daughter?_His thoughts.

Blu put his wing down and walks back while facing him.

Eduardo looks down at Jewel's kids and smiles."And who are you beautiful kids?"

Bia walks up to him."My name is Bia,this is my oldest sister Carla,and my little brother Tiago.

Its to meet you sir."

Eduardo scoots up his daughter's kids in his wings."Look at me im a pop pop!"

He,the kids and Jewel smiles and Blu walks up to Eduardo's side."Kids,go easy on old pop pop."They are all silence.

Rafael Nico and Pedro looks at each other,and then looks back at them.

Eduardo looks at Blu with mood face."You can call me sir."Blu was not smiling anymore.

Eduardo put the kids down and looks at Jewel."Jewel,you're aunt Mimi is here,would you like to see her?"

Jewel smiles."Yes!I have not seen her for awhile."She hugs her father,and brings her kids and her friends with her.

Blu was about to go with them,but Eduardo stops him."Now listen here,i don't know how you end up with my daughter,but you have three weeks to give me a proof,or you're out of here,got it?"

Blu nodded slowly.

"Got it!?"He barked at him.

"Ye yes sir!"Then Blu flys off to catch up with his family.

Eduardo stands there,not moving,but watching Blu flying off.

* * *

Blu finally catched up to his family,Jewel is leading to her aunt's place,while shes doing it,she looks at Blu with worried face."Blu did something happen down there?"

Blu shaked his head,not saying anything.

Jewel rolled her eyes._Whats wrong with Blu?_Her thoughts.

"Um i don't know about you guys,but Eva and kids and i are going to find a place to stay."Rafael said.

"Same for Nico and i,come on lets go."Pedro flys away with Nico.

"You guys sure you don't want to meet my aunt?"Jewel asked them.

They all nodded,flys away.

Blu still not saying sure and would like to meet Jewel's aunt.

* * *

The Spix's Macaw family touched down at her aunt's home,and they see a lady sitting down.

"Aunt Mimi,its me Jewel!"Mimi,hears that voice,she looks at Jewel and she came to her and hugs her.

"Oh Jewel,its you!Its been a long time!"Mimi said,hugging her.

"I know,im sorry aunt Mimi."

"Its okay Jewel."She lets go of her,then she looks at Blu."And who is you're young man here."

"W well im Blu and Jewel's husband."Blu said,embarased.

Half second later,Mimi grabs Blu and hugs him,not saying anything,rubbing his back and his head.

Blu had his beak drop,while resting his head on Mimi's shoulder,he looks at Jewel and she rolled her eyes and whispers so that Mimi won't hear."_She always does that when she meets people_"She whispers to Blu.

Mimi broke the hug and looks at Blu."Well its nice to meet you Blu,dang look at you boy,you look so cute,and lovely."Blu blushed at this.

Jewel grabs Blu from her aunt."Okay okay thats enough,aunt Mimi,i would like you to meet my kids,my daughters Bia and Carla,and my son Tiago."

Mimi looks at the kids."Aw you three are so cute!"She grabs them and cuddles them.

She looks at Blu."So i see you met my Brother?"

"You're brother who?"Blu worried.

"My little brother,Eduardo."

Blu was wide eyed."Eduardo is you're brother?"

Mimi nodded."Yes,he is my little brother,you know him right?"

He nodded."Yes ma'am."

Mimi smiles and put her wing on his shoulder."Just call me Mimi,sweetie."

He blushed._Oh man why am i keep blushing?_

Mimi looks at Jewel and her kids,and Blu."So do you guys have any place to stay?"

They all shake their heads.

"Well i do have someone that you can stay with,Jewel how about you take you're family to the pink flowers area."

"Pink flowers area?"Jewel worried.

"Yes,come one,you guys go,i will talk to you guys later,even you Blu,its nice to meet you."

"You too Mimi."Blu said,he flys off with his family.

Mimi was wondering about something._Does my brother don't like Blu?_

* * *

**Damn,what a chapter,see you guys soon.**


	7. Bonus Chapter 1:Daniel Meets Vito

**Sup guys,i know this is not chapter 6,but im doing something new in this story,i will be doing bonus chapter each every chapter fives,i will work on chapter 6 and it will include Nigel,and guess whos returning in this story?My OC from my storys.**

* * *

**Loco Vampire:Don't worry,he is going to be in chapter 6.**

**vdademj93:You will find out soon.**

* * *

Bonus Chapter 1:Daniel Meets Vito

* * *

After Vito meets Blu,Jewel and their kids and friends,he got something to eat,and he went out to look for Eduardo,his clan leader.

He touched down outside of his leader's hollow,he bang the wood,he got Eduardo's attention.

"What is it?"Eduardo asked Vito.

"Well sir,i see you're daughter has returned."Vito said.

"Yes,she returned,with that creep,who i never met before,is with my daughter."Eduardo was pissed off after he met Blu,he does not like him,he think he bet that Blu met Mimi,his older sister.

"You mean Blu sir?"

"Yes."

"Why is he a creep?He looks really nice."

"Not nice enough for me,can't wait to send him away."

"But sir-"

"That would be all Vito."

Vito sighed,he bowed and then left Eduardo's hollow,he begins thinking about what would he do,would he tell Jewel that her father will kick Blu out?Or would he tell Mimi about him?He does not know,he barely knows Blu and Jewel,he just met them a while ago.

"Screw this,i'll just go to the club."Vito said to himself,and then he flew to the other way.

* * *

He landed at the club,its not like the others clubs in Rio,but this club is the other story,he went inside,thinking,he looked at the lonely Scarlet Macaw,having water,then two Hyacinth Macaws,who is taller than other birds,came up to him

They got behind him while he's drinking and one said to him."Hey little bird,are you alone?Does someone can't save you?Well tough luck bird,might want to get out-"

The Scarlet Macaw,stops drinking,and then looks at two big bully birds and said."How about you two get out of my side now,or you two are going to get it."He had flames in his eyes,which scares the two birds,they back off and walks away,then Scarlet Macaw returns to drink,after he's done,he orders another one."Can i get another one?"

Vito still looks at him,he walks and sits down right next to him."Hey"

Scarlet Macaw looks at him and said."Hey."

"I saw those two dudes bothering you,you okay?"

"Yeah,little bit."

Vito raise his wing to him."Im Vito."

Scarlet Macaw smiles and shakes his wing."Im Daniel."

They stopped shaking wings."You look lonely"Vito said.

"I am lonely."Daniel said.

"Is there something wrong with you?Did something happen or something?"

Daniel looks at him."Well,i still missed my girlfriend,she died a long time ago."

"Im sorry,i wish there is something i can do to help."

"Well you and i just met."

"I know,i know,listen im sorry about you're girlfriend,was she special to you?"

Daniel nodded,sadly."Yes,she was,i just did not know what to do anymore,when im feeling sad,i always love to come here."

"Well i always come here too,but now this is a first time i meet you here."

Vito and Daniel begin talking each other about their lifes,telling jokes and laughing for 30 minutes.

Vito got up and said to Daniel."Hey maybe you and i can hang out at some point,what do you think?"

Daniel smiles."Sure,i have not made a friend for awhile."

He nodded and then left the club.

Daniel notice that he forgot something."Damn it i forgot to ask him where he lives."

* * *

**Thats right people,Daniel is back!if you don't know who he is,read my OC information on my profile.**

** In a future,i will be making Daniel,my OC,story about his past,it will be in work after Kids Adventure.**


	8. Chapter 6:Nigel's Plan

**Alright guys,this time this is Nigel's chapter,i know i have not done Nigel part yet in this story,but here it is,i will try not to rush it.**

* * *

**Loco Vampire:Yep,he is back!And don't worry you will see him again in this story.**

**vdademj93:Well if Eduardo is pretending to treating Blu for...Well i don't know.**

**Bakugan159:Thank you:)**

**Nica-angel:Yeah,i will fix theTiago words in the chapters,and besides,do you live in Brazil?Cause you're review makes sense.**

* * *

Chapter 6:Nigel's Plan

* * *

Day 1

After Nigel have escaped from Rio,he met Gabi and Charlie in Rio,they found a big boat to ride in,to the Amazon,where he can get revenge on those Spix's Macaws after what Blu did to him in the plane.

Nigel is stairing outside,in the jungle,could not fly or anything,Gabi jumped on his head to make him jump.

"Hey handsome bird,what you doing?"Gabi falls is love in Nigel for falls for him,but shes a frog and Nigel is a bird!

(**I think you guys know who Gabi is,she is so funny when i saw her in the movie trailers and clips!I could not stop laughing!**)

"Well,im trying to think of my plan here frog."Nigel said,looking back at the jungle.

"Ooo,what kind of plan?"

"That we will be attacking that blue bird who did to me."

"Ooooo,really?"She is not understanding him.

"Yes,once i can fly again,i wil go after that blue bird and get my revenge on him!"

"Nice plan."After that,She jumps on Charlie,who can't speak,and then she whispers to him."Do you agree?"

Charlie shaked his head,Gabi sighed.

* * *

Day 1

After Blu Jewel and their kids met Jewel's aunt Mimi,she told them to go to the pink place,which they don't know what shes talking about,they begin flying around,they got to the waterfall,and they see's a Spix's Macaws flying around,some of them are looking at Blu,with odd face,Blu just ignore them and kept on flying.

They got to that place,the pink flowers are everywhere,but Jewel,remembers this place.

"I remember this place."Jewel said,shocked.

"What are you-"Blu was interupted by a sound,the flowers was opened by the two girls Spix's Macaws revealing a handsome,tall and strong Spix's Macaw.

Look at her shining Her feathers,

they glow Now the jungle is smiling

"Roberto?"Jewel whispers,she knew Blu heard that.

Nico and Pedro touched down behind Blu,with his beak dropped,and they look at Roberto,who is singing.

"Is that what a blue macaw looks like?"Pedro said,confused.

Cause our baby's home

Can you feel what I feel?

The day has come at last

Roberto slowly flying down to Jewel,while shes smiling

Our precious Jewel has returned

I'll be the first to sing

Oh, welcome back

Then there was slience,Jewel was about to say something,but...

I said welcome, welcome, welcome... Back...

Then he stopped singing.

"Roberto."Jewel said,Roberto grabbed her wing."Jewel,its been a long time."

"I...I can't believe its you."She said.

Blu is standing there,doing later,he walks to Jewel and he whispers to her.

"You met this dude before?"Blu whispers.

"Oh,right,everyone,this is Roberto,my childhood friend and my ex boyfriend,Roberto,meet my mate,Blu,and my kids,Bia Tiago and Carla."

_ROBERTO WAS JEWEL'S BOYFRIEND BEFORE?!_Blu's thoughts was loud,in his mind.

"Nice to meet you all."Roberto looked down at Blu,with his beak dropped."You might what to-"

Blu was back to his world."Oh,its nice to meet you too Roberto."They both shaked wings each other,and then stopped.

Roberto looks at Jewel and Blu's kids."And it nice to meet you too."He grabbed them in his wings,looking at them."Jewel,they are soo cute."He said to Jewel.

"Why thank you Roberto.

Her can you do us a favor?we don't have a place to stay,do you have one that we can stay?"Jewel asked Roberto.

"Why yes,you guys can stay at my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah,if you guys want."

"That would be great,right kids?"They nodded,then she looked at Blu."Right Blu?"

Blu was silenced for a moment,until."Blu?"She said to him again.

He snapped out of his mind and he nodded.

She smiles and hugs him,she lefts go of him.

"Alright then lets go!"They all flew off to his place,Roberto have his mind on Blu._Does Blu look...similar?_

* * *

They all landed at his place,it was huge,bigger than Blu and Jewel's home,he have a tub of pool,his roof is very high,and he has great things.

"Woah,this place is huge."Bia said,looking around.

"Yeah,this is my home,you guys can stay here as long as you want."Roberto said.

"Thank you Roberto."Jewel said,looking up at him.

"No problem Jewel,hey maybe tomorrow we can get to see each other again."

"Sounds good."

Blu had put his angry face on him,he looked back to see his son,jumping into the pool,relaxing.

Roberto looked at Blu."And i will see you soon,i will be back tonight."And then he flew out of his hollow.

Jewel waved goodbye then looked at Blu with worried face."Blu whats wrong?"

"Nothing."Jewel can tell that her husband his lying.

* * *

At was at night,Blu Jewel and the kids are getting ready for bed,Jewel is tugging her kids into the leave bed.

"You three have a good night."Jewel kiss her kids in the forehead.

"Mom?"Carla asked her mother.

"Yes sweetie?"Jewel replied.

"Can we stay here?Will dad let us stay here?"Carla said.

Jewel smiles."I don't know,now you three just go to bed now."

They all smiles and closes their eyes.

Jewel went to Blu,who is down on the floor,Jewel is now cuddling inside of his wing and closes her eyes.

Moments later Roberto returned to his hollow,he looked at Blu and Jewel and their kids and he set down right next to those two and begins to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7:Visiting Mimi

**Hey guys,i know that this will be a long chapter,but i will try to make it longer,before we get to this story,i want to say couple of things.**

**1:I think i won't be able to finish this story before the movie comes out,remember this is my own Rio 2 version,while the real one is coming.**

**2:I fix the Tiago words in this story,i saw Nica-angel review about it,so i fix them.**

**3:Im mad right now,just to let you guys know,you guys know that dude in this Fanfiction named phil platter,he made a hated story of Rio 2,and he makes fun of Blu and stuff and more,so he made a new chapter,and guess what,he still making fun of Blu.**

**So let me get this straight,he took his time,to make that story,and is he that stupid?Yes he is,like why did he always make fun of Blu and Blue Sky Studios?He was thinking about this."Oh,im phil platter,i love to make fun of Blu and Blue Sky Studios,and im a hater of Rio and i play Call of Duty for 10 hours a day."**

**Are you kidding me right now phil?Do you really need to be that stupid?Of course you are,cause no one likes you and you should die.**

**And i agree with Ricardo the Black Hawk,you really need to delete you're story and be removed from internet,Ricardo saw Rio 2 in Brazil and he loves it soo much,but i only live in the US,and what about you phil?Do you live under the rock?Of course you do,cause you're stupid,dumb and idiot and and you're not a boss herel**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk,Loco Vampire,SpixPrime,Crexis the Purple Macaw,Blu100-Jewel100 and more and i are the boss here.**

**So do you're self a favor,hang you're self and die,phil platter.**

**P.S .For people who is reading this right now,i made a poll on my profile to remove phil platter from Fanfiction,so please vote if you guys are interested.**

**So that was my long rant right there guys.**

* * *

**Legionary Prime:Don't worry,im not going to do that.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Visiting Mimi**

* * *

Day 2

* * *

It was early morning in the Amazon,Blu Jewel and their kids and friends got to Amazon yesterday,they met Jewel's father, then they met Jewel's aunt, then Jewel's childhood friend and ex boyfriend.,the problem is,Blu does not like him for a reason.

Theyare staying at his have warned Blu that he has three weeks to proof that how he's been with his daughter,or he will be kicked out.

Blu got up early,not waking up Jewel and his kids.

Looks like Roberto got up kissed his mate's forehead,and got out to get something to eat.

He got his mango from the tree,he begins eating it,he has thoughts on what to do,would he spend time with Jewel and his kids?Will he visit Jewel's aunt,Mimi?Or worst,will he get to know Roberto?

He stopped eating,and he had his thought.

"Im going to visit Mimi,im sure Jewel will find me there."He flew away to find Mimi.

* * *

Mimi is eating her food,and then she hearing a flapping noise,she looks at the entrance and she sees Blu landed.

"Blu!"She stopped eating and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mimi."He broke the hug.

"What are you doing here Blu?Are you supposed to be with you're family?"

"They are asleep right now,im sure Jewel will awake first and find can i ask you something?"

"Sure,is it about Roberto?"

"No no not Roberto,um..._Its about you're brother..._"Blu whispers to her.

"My little brother?Eduardo?What about him?"

"Well...God how would i explain this..."Blu can't say it,he leaned to Mimi's ear and whispers to her.

She was wide eyed and she lean back from him."EDUARDO SAID THAT?!"

"Shh shh shh."He put his wing on her beak to shush her."Don't scream,i don't want to hear you're brother hear that."

She was calmed down,he removed his wing from her beak to say something.

"Im sorry,but Eduardo said that to you?I knew that he does not like you!"

"I know,i have three weeks to proof it,or im dead."

"Can you help me?"

"I don't know,but you're a good guy Blu,everything i like about you."

"Well you and i just met."They both sat down.

Outside,Jewel is outside of Mimi home,hearing everything that Blu and Mimi is saying._Dad,why?_She continues to listen to them.

"So yeah,i have three weeks."

"Im sorry Blu."

"Its happen to Jewel's mother?"

Mimi sighed,sadly."She died,after Jewel was born,some humans were taking the birds away from us,they were trying to capture Jewel,but her mother got in the way,to protect her daughter,something fell on her,hard,she was bleeding hard,she told Jewel to find her father,to be with him,after humans were gone,Jewel was staying with her dying mother,before she died.

"After that,they buried what happen to her."

Blu,was surprised,he heard everything what Mimi said,

He looked down,sadly."I,i,i feel bad for Jewel."

Mimi put her wing on Blu's shoulder."Jewel still missed her mother so much."

Blu looked up at Mimi."Mimi,thank you...For telling me all this."

Mimi smiles."No problem Blu."

Jewel had her head down the whole time,but she had enough,she went inside of Mimi's home,pretending to ignore what they said."Hey Blu."

Blu looked at Jewel,who have entered."Hey Jewel."He kissed her.

"Hey Jewel."Mimi pulled Jewel to hug her.

"Hey aunt Mimi."She broke it."So Blu,i see you decided to visit her."

"Yeah,it is a nice visit."Blu said."So Mimi,thank you."

"No problem Blu."Mimi pulled Blu into hug,he hugged her back,smiling.

* * *

Blu and Jewel got back from Mimi's place to their new home,the kids jumped on Blu."Hey kids,you missed me?"He hugged them.

"Hey daddy,where were you?"Tiago said,hugging his father.

"Well i was just visiting Jewel's aunt."Blu said,

"Blu,can i speak to you for a moment?"Jewel ask Blu.

"Aww mom,daddy just got home."Carla said.

"Its just a parents talk."She and Blu left their hollow and talk.

* * *

**New chapter soon guys.**


	10. Chapter 8:Talks and Visit

**Well hello guys,Jeff117 here again,and once again,new chapter here,and like i said,i won't be able to finish this story before movie comes out,i will still be finishing this story after it comes out,i will give you guys my thoughts on it once i see it.**

* * *

**RIO2lover100:You will find out here.**

**Tabbypie101:I will thinking out Blu saving Eduardo's life for awhile in my mind for this story,thank you for reminding about it.**

**That idea will be in later chapters.**

**BluEaglEye:Wow,and yes let him suffer!P.S you're review is wierd.**

**vdademj93:I wonder what happen to Jewel's mother,i hope they explain about what happen to Jewel's mother in the movie.**

**Legionary Prime:Yeah,thank you for agreeing with my rant.**

**Loco Vampire:You read that you're one of the bosses around here?Weird.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Talks and Visit  
**

* * *

Blu and Jewel went outside to talk,for a bit,leaving their kids behind at home,its been a minute since they left Mimi's home,what will happen now?

They landed outside,Blu looks at Jewel."Hey um Jewel,what do you want to talk about?"

Jewel looks at Blu."Well,first i just want to say that im glad you had a good talk with my aunt."

"Yeah,she's cool,im glad she's you're aunt."

"Yeah,and uh Blu?I followed you to Mimi's home and i was listening to you two talk,i heard everything."

"You you mean,you're father wants to kick me out?"

She nodded.

"And about what happened to you're mother?"

She nodded,and then looking down.

Blu put his wing on her shoulder."Jewel,im sorry about what happen to you're mother."

She sign."Its fine."

He bring her head up to face him"No Jewel its not lost you're mother when you were a chick,i fell bad for you,and im sorry."He wraps hs wings around his wife,bring her closer to him.

She hugged him back."Thank you Blu.

Now about my father..."

"Oh!"He let go of her."Listen Jewel-"

"Why would my father do that to you!?"

"I don't know,he hates me."

"He does not hate you Blu."

"I was nice to him.I don't know why he don't want me here,i have three weeks Jewel!"

"Well can you just tell him about us?"

"Jewel he's scary!Like that spider on my back when you and i met!"

"Well you thought it was spider,or leaf,i don't know!"

"Blu!Jewel!"They heard Roberto touched down right next to them.

"Hey Roberto,Blu and i were just talking."

"About what."He smiles.

"Well-"

Blu cut her off."Jewel and i visit Mimi today,and it was a nice visit."

"Thats cool."

"Hey um Roberto?"

"Yes Blu?"

"Um...'_This is going to be a nightmare'_...Can you and i hang out today?"

Roberto smiles widely."Why sure Blu!You and i can get to know each other."

Jewel smiles."Wow you two are going to hang out with each other,woohoo."

Blu and Roberto rolled their eyes."So when do you to hang out Blu?"Roberto asked.

"Umm...Right now?"Blu said.

Roberto nodded.

"Great,im gonna see my kids real quick,be right back."Blu left them to see his kids real quick.

Jewel looked up at Roberto."So Roberto,how do you like Blu so far?"

"He looks cool,i like him,he's nice,but he...Looks similar."Roberto said.

"Similar?To who?"

"My family member,Blu just looks like my,my-"

"Im back!"Blu came back to did not get a chance to say it.

Roberto looks at Blu."You ready Blu?"

He nodded,he came up to Jewel and kiss her."I will be back soon Jewel."

"You better come back soon Blu,in a mean time,im going to visit my father."

He nodded,they flew off and he is hearing his kids saying bye to him.

* * *

Half hour later,Jewel landed at her father's home,her father,Eduardo came up to her and hugs her."Hey Jewel."

"Hey daddy."He looked up at him."I just wanted to visit you."

"I know sweetie."He broke it and looks down at his daughter."So how's it going Jewel?"

"Doing good can i ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um...Daddy,do you like Blu?"Jewel was wondering.

Eduardo put his fake smile on his face"Of course sweetie,he's nice around here."Jewel knows that her father is lying.

"Thank you daddy,im glad you like him here."

"Same here,hey how about he and i can have some'Alone'times soon."

Jewel smiles."That would be great."She hugs her father and then left.

_Oh Blu,what am i going to do?_Her thoughts._Daddy,why did you lie to me?_

* * *

Blu and Roberto have been flying around for 5 minutes,and its now a time to take a break,they both sat down.

"So Blu,tell me about you're self."Roberto said to Blu,looking down at him.

"Well i have a wonderful family,you already know about Jewel and my kids."Blu said.

"Of course,Jewel and i met years ago,so tell me more."

"I was raised by my human friend-"

"Human?"

Blu looked up at him."Yeah,her name is Linda,she raised me for 15 years in Minniesota,its really cold there,but i like it."

"Minniesota?My friend told me about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah,he told me there was snow,cold air,god i wish i can go there."

"Oh you will like it."

Roberto smiles,and then looks down.

"Roberto,is there something wrong?"

"No no no,its just...I missed my little brother."

"You're brother?"

No nodded.

"A long time ago,when he was a chick,me and my sisters were,in a morning,my father was getting something to eat,for my mother and my sisters,we waited for 10 minutes."

"So my mother went out to find him,and then we were waiting and we had enough,me and my sisters went out to find them,while my brother is sleeping."

"Minutes later,the humans were taking the birds,we found our mother and father,we were hiding from them,from capturing us,after they were gone,we gone back home...And my brother is gone."Roberto is felting his tears as he continues."So we ran out to search for him for hours and days,and we never found him,we were crying for days."

"My favorite sibling is gone Blu,he's...Gone."Roberto is now crying on Blu's shoulder,Blu wraps his wings around Roberto to calm him down.

"Sorry about you're brother,i was capture like him too,i forgot who my family was,thats why i was raised in Minniesota,to forgot my family."

Roberto smiles,he hugs him back."Thanks Blu."

* * *

**Im gonna stop right here guys,i will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Just saw Rio 2!

**Hey guys i just want to give you guys a quick update,this is not a new chapter,the next one will be.I just saw Rio 2 and it is amazing!I love the movie alot,love the music,new characters and more,and i agree with Ricardo the Black Hawk,this movie is better than the first one.I wonder if they are going to make a sequel? i love the movie alot.**

**Thats all i have to say about it.**

**And reviews for this movie is great!Except for IGN who review this movie and says its bad,im going to make a rant about that review soon from IGN.**

**Keep a eye out for new chapter.**


	12. Chapter 9:Training

**Hey,so after that update i did that i seen Rio 2,it was an amazing movie!And you guys agreed with me about box office is great as well,and hopefully we get Rio 3 soon in a here.**

**So is the new chapter,sorry i have not been updating,i been busy and doing stuff.**

**So yeah before we get to this chapter,here are my replys to the reviews from update.**

* * *

**Nick(Guest)I doubt that it will release in 2016,maybe 2017.**

**Legionary Prime:I have not see Captain America 2 yet,i would like to see it soon.P.s idk.**

**paul2k:Here now!**

**BluEaglEye:I hope it happens.**

**Tabbypie101:Yep!NigelXGabi!**

* * *

**Chaper 9:Training**

* * *

After Roberto told Blu a story about his brother,they have been talking more about their lifes,except Blu still not remember who is old family is,Roberto was still thinking about Blu,could he be similar to someone?After they are done talking,Roberto is taking Blu back to his home,he kept looking at Blu,he was thinking._Is Blu my long lost brother?_His thoughts.

* * *

Jewel is sitting down on her new home,after the visit to her long lost father,she knew her father lied about Blu,her aunt Mimi will have a long talk with Eduardo soon.

Jewel's kids is outside,Carla is with Rafael Nico and Pedro right now,Tiego and Bia,well she does not know what they are doing.

Blu and Roberto came back home,and its almost at night,Roberto said bye to Blu and Jewel,he left to do a night watch,which he always do every night.

* * *

Day 6

* * *

In the past 4 days,Roberto takes Blu Jewel and their kids to pit of doom,Blu knows it like football,but birds fly and gain points,the clans did play it against the Scarlet Macaws last year.

The other thing is that Mimi talked to her brother Eduardo,about Blu staying in Amazon,they did argue that he wants Blu out,but they stopped talking each other for days.

Blu and Roberto been spending time with each other,Blu just seems to like Roberto,he not bad,Roberto still have thoughts on Blu and he's trying to remember from the past.

Now today,something new will happen.

Nigel and Mimi and Charlie are at the Amazon jungle,looking for Blu so that Nigel can get his revenge on him.

* * *

In the morning,Blu was sleeping inside of Roberto's home,his wife is away getting something to eat.

Blu is sleeping,a spider came down from roof,while stringing,Tiego is holding the spider string,while his new friends laughing silently,Blu faces his head up while sleeping,he slowly opens his eyes and sees a spider looking at him with his mouth opens,5 seconds later,the kids flew out of the hollow while Tiego's father screams inside,Tiego laughs loudly with his friends and flys away to have fun.

Blu got out of the hollow,stopped screaming,the spider got out of the hollow."TIEGO!"He yells out to him.

He looks around,and he sees Jewel flying to with with fruit in her talons,she touched down right next to him and peck his cheek."Good morning honey,looks like you woke up late."She said.

"Yeah,by Tiego putting spider on my face!"Blu said.

Jewel laughs at that,

She puts her head under Blu's head to relax."Kids these days."

Blu rest his chin on her forehead."So Jewel,where Carla and Bia?"

"Well Carla told me that she Rafael Nico and Pedro are doing auditions today."

"Wow that sounds great."

"And as for Bia,shes having fun with her friends."

"Same for Tiego and his new friends,like a minute ago."

"Jewel!"Jewel sees her father touched down right next to those two,she came to him and hugs him."Hey daddy."Jewel said.

"Hey sweetie."He lets go and looks at Blu."Good morning Blu."

"Good morning sir."Blu said.

"What are you doing here daddy?"Jewel asked.

"Well Jewel,i was wondering if i could take you're mate with me for awhile,and do some stuff."Eduardo said.

"Stuff?"

Eduardo leans to his daughter's ear,whispering to him,Blu could not hear what he's saying.

He leans up and looks at Blu"Want to come with me?"

Blu nodded."Yes sir."

"Then lets be going then."Eduardo fly's up and waiting for Blu.

Jewel kiss Blu."Come back soon Blu."

"I will."Blu catches up with Eduardo,Jewel sees them flying away,Bia came up to her mother."Mommy,where is daddy going?"

Jewel looks down at her daughter."You're father is spending time with my father."

* * *

4 Minutes later...

* * *

Blu and Eduardo touched down at somewhere,he looks down at Blu."Do you have any questions?"

"I do um,what are we doing sir?"

"Were doing training today.

Are you strong enough boy?"

"Yes?"

Eduardo punched Blu in a shoulder,and a yells out in pain."Not strong enough boy.

You need to be strong."He came up to him."You need to put on a brave face!"Blu puts his awkward brave face."You need strong wings!"He grabs his wings and feels them and they are soft."You need strong talons!"He grabs his talons and lets go of them."You need strong beak!"He grabs his beak."You need to be strong boy.

You do training to be strong?For you're family?!"

"Ye yes sir."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!"

"Good,training starts now!"

* * *

(**I'mgoing to skip the whole training section here,im not going to copy it from the movie**)

* * *

(5 Hours later...)

"How do you feel boy?"Eduardo said.

Blu is covered in dirt,feeling sweats on him from head to feet,the training is done,and Blu is very tired and swore."I feel awful."

Eduardo gave a quick slam in the back."You did good Blu."

"Hey old Eddie."Eduardo and Blu looked at the direction where that voice is.

The three Scarlet Macaws landed in front of them,the middle one is taller,same inch as Eduardo.

"Hey Felipe."

"Hey old Eddie."Felipe looks down at Blu and leans to him."And who are you little guy?"

"I'm Blu,and i am not a little guy."Blu said.

"You look like one,does you're mommy ever come back to you when you cry in you're sleep?"The Scarlet Macaws laughs after Felipe said that to Blu.

Blu had his head down.

_ My old family,where are you?His sad thoughts.  
_

"Felipe you don't need to be hard on him."Eduardo said.

"What ever old Eddie.

Well we got to go."After that,they flew away from the two.

Eduardo looks down at Blu."Blu,what did happen to you're family?"

Blu's head still down,saying nothing.

He sigh._Poor Blu._

* * *

**Im going to stop right here.**

**New chapter soon.**


End file.
